America's Tentacle Adventures
by waterrain
Summary: A series of One-shots involving America & Tentacles. At times one or more Nations might become involved whether unwillingly/willingly watching Tentacles having their way with America,taking part in it,recording/taking photos, or try to save America.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**America's Tentacle Adventures **

**By waterrain**

The blond haired Nation did not feel motivated to move, he watched the television with half-lidded blue eyes, and didn't bother to cover up a tired yawn. America rolled off his sofa and laid on the soft carpet. He was only wearing blue boxers. His glasses fell off and the Nation made sure they were not broken before putting them onto the sofa. There was nothing to do, no one called him, and he wasn't in the mode to think something up.

"Might as well take a nap." America muttered to himself and he didn't see the red tentacles moving quietly towards him. The blond Nation yawned, stretched his arms, and he was about to fall asleep. However one of the tentacles slipped inside of America's parted lips and the Nation's eyes opened up in confusion for what is inside of his mouth.

Before he could react those tentacles wrapped themselves around his wrists, ankles, and tore off the blue boxers which revealed the blond's vital regions.

"Tony!" America cried out loudly and he hoped that his alien friend could help him.

"Yes, America."

"What the heck are these things?"

"Tentacles." Tony stated simply and he sprayed the tentacles. "I wanted them to go after the fucking limey, but they took a look at the photo of the limey and were not interested. The bad tentacles are dead now because of what I sprayed them with..."

"What was it?"

"The limey's scent."

America stood up, he snickered to himself, and looked at Tony.

"Thanks, Tony."

"No problem. You are my best friend. I don't want the tentacles to rape you."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**America's Tentacle Adventure **

**By waterrain**

America was laying down on his bed, glasses by the lamp, and blue eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

"Ngh." The blond haired Nation moaned as that green tentacle wrapped itself around his throbbing manhood. He felt something teasing his hole and his legs were completely spread for several tentacles

"Hah." America moaned lewdly as he felt the tentacle licking in circles around his hole making it slick. The one on his vital regions was tickling the tip and begun to suck it.

"Feels so good." America groaned as his hips buckled, a few tentacles entered the Nation with ease, and started moving in & out rapidly. The blond was moaning, buckling those hips, and enjoying every moment of being fucked by the tentacles.

In the morning those tentacles were gone and America was naked under the covers. Tony entered the Nation's bedroom to check up on his dear friend America.

"Tony, Thank you for making these amazing tentacles." America said cheerfully, he grinned widely at the faintly blushing Alien, and sat up. "Too bad those tentacles couldn't keep up with my heroic sex drive."

"It was no problem making them for you." Tony informed the blond Nation and he turned his back on America. "Want me to make some more for you?"

"Heck yeah and thank you my dear awesome buddy." America commented calmly, he thought for a moment, and decided to ask. "Can you make the tentacles blue, red, and white?"

"Sure, America. I will work on it right now for you." Tony said simply before disappearing to his lab. America smiled brightly and decided to clean himself up even though in about three hours he'll get messy again, but having a nice bubble bath after having epically heroic sex with a lot of awesome tentacles is really refreshing.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**America's Tentacle Adventure **

**By waterrain**

America decided to visit Japan, he walked inside without knocking, and heard an odd noise. Of course the blond haired Nation was curious and wanted to find out what was making that sound, but suddenly he was grabbed and pulled under a table. His blue eyes went wide for this was sort of like a horror movie and he was about to scream, but a firm yet soft hand covered his lips.

"America please be quiet. A couple of tentacle monsters are inside of my home and it is not safe for you." Japan whispered into the blue eyed Nation's right ear and legs wrapped around America's hips to keep him from moving.

"Japan, I know what will get rid of those tentacles." America tried to say, but his words were muffled by the black haired Nation's hands. So the blond pulled Japan's hands from his lips.

"I can make them leave." America whispered cheerfully and he smiled brightly at Japan. "Just trust me and stuff."

"Hey, Naughty tentacles. Take a look at this!" America called out loudly while holding up a photo of England and the tentacles started to retreat for the sight of those big eyebrows on that picture was a complete mood killer. The blond Nation laughed gleefully, walked forward with the photo, and Japan had a feeling something bad will occur as he watched the scene.

"Ouch." America complained when he slipped on a piece of paper and the photo fell out of his grasp. Japan noticed the tentacles quickly went for the blond Nation, he glanced around the room, and swiftly grabbed his Katana sword.

"Uh, Let's talk about this…" America said as he backed away, his hands held out, and a nervous smile on his lips. Japan raced forward and sliced the tentacle that jumped out towards America.

"America go while I take care of the tentacles."

",But Japan…I'm the hero…I can't leave you with those naughty tentacles."

"They are interested in those with blond hair and blue eyes. You are in danger, America. Please leave this to me and go far away from here."

",But they were afraid of England's photo! He has blond hair and stuff. Is it because he has green eyes instead of blue eyes?"

Japan sliced another tentacle, mentally sighed, and looked at the blond. America's cell phone ringed and of course despite the current situation of tentacles wanting to fuck him...The blue eyed Nation answered it.

"Hey, What's up. The tentacles didn't like your photo for some reason, England." America commented calmly and he put his cell phone on speaker because the blond knew England will yell at him.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about America? Is this some kind of joke! I decided to honor you with a damn call and you go on to insult me by saying tentacles don't like me? Honestly, You are bloody rude! I thought I raised you with better manners!"

The tentacles quickly started to retreat to get away from England's yelling, that voice was a mood killer, and they slipped out of Japan's home.

"Keep yelling England it's working!" America said loudly and he was grinning happily. Japan could only stare in shock, his Katana was by his side, and he wondered what on earth is going on. The tentacles were retreating and seemed as they have no plans of coming back.

"What is working? Pissing me off! If that's what you are referring to then yes it's bloody working because I'm highly pissed off at you, America! I'm going to drink another bottle of fucking whiskey!"

"Thank you and good for you, England. You saved the heroic me from naughty tentacles cause they don't like your voice for some reason. Later and hope you won't be hang over so badly that you want to just die." America commented cheerfully and he ended the call.

"See, Japan. So little faith in the heroic me." America said causally and he tilted his head. "I saved the day, Japan. The naughty tentacles are gone because of me! Heh, I'm the hero."

Japan was speechless, he looked at the smiling blond, and decided to just agree with America for in the end the tentacle monsters were no longer there. Meanwhile England was drinking another bottle of whiskey and wondered what the hell America meant by naughty tentacles, but shrugged his shoulders and carried on drinking his liquor.

**Please Review and Thank You. Side Note- England was a bit drunk when he called America and after the call ended he decided to drink more alcohol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**America's Tentacle Adventure **

**By waterrain**

It was a week before Halloween when England accidentally summoned a Tentacle monster.

"Damn, I didn't want a lousy tentacle monster." England commented bitterly and felt annoyed that the tentacles seemed to be staring at his eyebrows. "My eyebrows are not that big!"

"Hey, England. What's up with the circle? You are wearing a costume even though Halloween's not until next week. Wow, What is that thing?" America asked curiously as he walked towards the tentacle monster. England tried to come up with something to say to the blue eyed Nation, but had nothing and glanced at the tentacles that seemed to have perked up with America's arrival.

'Have to keep America away from that no good tentacle monster.' England thought as he crossed his arms. 'Honestly, America is so curious and has no idea about the danger he currently is in for that monster seems to be quite interested now.'

"It's something that I made earlier…You can eat it…I made it myself." England said slowly and he was hoping that America will really think the tentacle was some kind of food.

"Uh, I'll be going and stuff. I don't want to eat anything you made cause your cooking is really really bad. I think Canada's calling for my help." America said before racing out of England's house. The tentacle monster sulked for the attractive blond with those beautiful blue eyes suddenly left in a hurry and England rolled his green eyes in annoyance.

"I'm returning you to your own world. So stop pouting because you didn't get to bugger America." England commented flatly and the tentacle monster still sulked. The green eyed Nation sent the monster back where it came from…

"I think England's food looks worse every time I visit him. This time the food moved around and stuff. Seriously, I think England's cooking such be considered a biological weapon or something." America muttered to himself, thought for a moment, and smiled for at the next world meeting he will ask for a vote on whether or not England's food should be considered a biological weapon.

"I saved America from getting buggered by a tentacle monster. I bet the idiot has no idea." England said out loud to the flying mint bunny. "Of course it is best for him not to know that I actually summoned a tentacle monster or that I can summon. I bet he would ask me to summon a bloody hamburger monster so he could eat it or something."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**America's Tentacle Adventure **

**By waterrain**

America lost a bet against France and he had to wear a Japanese school girl outfit. The worst part was having to wear a damn thong that thing was really uncomfortable. The blond haired Nation was almost to China's home and he has to say to China 'Me so horny' which is something America was not looking forward to at all.

'Lousy bet. Lousy perverted France. Lousy uncomfortable pink thong.' America thought over and over as he made his way over to China's front door.

"Me so horny." America said loudly as he slammed open China's door. China ignored him and went on to open up a crate that Japan had sent him. Suddenly a medium size tentacle jumped out, briefly looked around, and decided to go after the blond wearing a Japanese school girl outfit.

"Why did Japan send me a tentacle?" China asked himself and after ten seconds he went into the kitchen to grab a Wok. America was looking down at the tentacle with a curious expression, his arms were crossed, and he recalled that one time watching a porno involving tentacles.

"I'm not a girl. I'm not Japanese. I'm not a school girl." America informed the tentacle and he lifted up the skirt to reveal the pink thong that did nothing to cover up his vital regions. "See I'm a dude. My name is America."

The tentacle didn't care and swiftly wrapped itself around America's cock. The blond haired Nation gasped, his blue eyes were wide in shock, and he couldn't hurt that thing cause then he would be hurting his manhood.

"I have a Wok and I'm not afraid to use it, Naughty Tentacle." China stated firmly as he held up the Wok while looking at the tentacle.

"Don't use it cause you'll hurt my heroic length." America informed him.

"Do you want it to make its way to your hole and enter you?" China asked the blond haired Nation.

"Ngh. I don't want it to go inside of me." America moaned as the tentacle begun suckling his vital area and China sighed heavily as he briefly closed his eyes for why can't America just let him hit the damn tentacle.

"You can hit it now." America groaned before he came on the tentacle and China swiftly smacked that tentacle hard. The blond Nation noticed the tentacle looked sad at being smacked.

"Go back home to Japan." China stated flatly and his arms were crossed. "He would enjoy you more since his people were the ones that created Tentacle porn."

The tentacle looked dejected as it slithered away out of the door, America waved it good-bye, and China firmly closed the door.

"America, Why didn't you let me hit it before that creature made you clim-"

"Well, I figured it wouldn't hurt so much if my heroic dick was smacked after climaxing and stuff. I was right by the way. It totally didn't hurt." America commented cheerfully, he smiled brightly, and gave China a thumb-ups. "Good job making that tentacle run away like a kicked sea shell."

"Why are you dressed like a-"

"I lost a bet to France. Anyway, Do you have an outfit that I can borrow because I want to get out of this outfit." America commented as he took off the thong and tossed it into the trash. "That thong was nothing, but trouble since I first put it on."

**Please Review and Thank You for those who have reviewed. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Warning England is wearing his 'Britannia Angel' outfit….**

**America's Tentacle Adventure **

**By waterrain**

Several tentacles had America firmly pressed down the bed, the blond Nation was shirtless, and he couldn't get out the tentacles grasp. Suddenly the bed was slammed opened and in walked England wearing an odd outfit. America blinked his eyes in confusion for why is England wearing something that looks like a white dress.

"I'm an angel who helps those in need. I can make miracles occu-"

"England, Are you going to help or not?"

"I will turn you into something less desirable and those tentacles will release you." England said as he pointed his wand at America and make him look like a ten year old. "There that ought to do it for I do not think tentacles will want to bugger an innocent looking child."

The tentacles easily got America's now oversized jeans off, those boxers, and the blue eyed Nation was naked. England's green eyes widened in shock and he raised his wand again, but a couple of tentacles wrapped themselves around him and they didn't want big eyebrows doing anything.

"Ngh." America moaned and his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment as the tentacles wrapped themselves around his small length. England violently struggled against the tentacles, he cursed himself for dropping his wand, and the green eyed Nation was swearing viciously at the those tentacles touching America.

"Hah." America said breathlessly as his nipples, vital regions, and Nantucket were being rubbed by the tentacles. England tried his best to get free and he wanted to save America. He did not want America being invaded by those good for nothing tentacles.

Suddenly Germany walked inside of America's bedroom and he was holding a sheet of paper in his right hand.

"My Boss sent me here to get you to sign-" Germany trailed off for the scene before him was disturbing. Tentacles, America looking like a ten year old, and England wearing something that looks a white dress.

"I followed Germany, vee." Italy commented cheerfully as he walked inside while holding a bowl of Pasta. The tentacles swiftly released America and headed towards Germany for they wanted to ravish that serious looking blond German.

"Are they coming after me?" Italy asked as he hid behind Germany.

"I'm not sure, but we should retreat." Germany replied as he slowly backed away. The tentacles were moving their way towards the German Nation. England picked up his wand, a pissed off expression on his face, and angrily pointed it at the tentacles.

"Die." England stated simply to the tentacle while pointing his wand at it and after a moment those tentacles started shriveling up. America grabbed his blanket, wrapped it around himself, and walked towards England.

"Alright, Now the tentacles are dead…Change me back." America stated firmly. Germany silently handed him the paper and walked out with Italy following him.

"I'm not sure how I change you back…." England said sheepishly and he watched as America's cheeks puffed out. "Don't worry. I will look into my spell book and find out the counter spell. Look on the bright side..At least I didn't change you into a baby."

"Why the heck didn't you just kill the tentacles in the first place?" America asked in an irritated voice and he crossed his arms.

"I didn't want to risk killing you. Those damn tentacles had you in their grasp and I didn't want to risk killing you, America." England replied and he pat America on the head. "Now you should hurry on and get to bed for it is pretty late at night for a child."

"Go to heck, England. I look like a kid, but I'm not one and stuff. Don't come back until you find the counter spell." America said firmly and he pushed the green eyed Nation out. England walked out, he sighed heavily, and decided it would be for the best to have his Fairy friends cure America for it would a lot quicker.

"My dear Fairy friends can you turn America back to his normal size?" England asked politely to the Fairy's and he received nods from them. "Thank you."

However sadly America decided to mutter 'I don't believe in fairy's and pixies' and needless to say the Fairy's refused to help the blue eyed Nation and it took England about a month to find the correct counter spell.

**Please Review and Thank You for those who have reviewed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**America's Tentacle Adventure **

**By waterrain**

America's hands were wrapped around a single violet tentacle, mouth opened, and he was suckling it. The blond's moans were muffled as he swallowed up the juices, licked his lips, and the violet tentacle went down to those perk nipples.

"Tasted like grape juice." America groaned before he grabbed the patiently waiting red tentacle, lifted it to his lips, and begun to eagerly deep throat it. The violet tentacle was licking the Nation's hard nipples and slowly making them turn soft.

"Tasted like cherries." America moaned after swallowing. The red tentacle headed to America's hole and slowly slipped inside of him. The blond haired Nation grabbed a pink tentacle, teasingly licked it all over, caressing it with his hot tongue, and after a minute begun sucking it hard. Within moments the juices came out of it and

"Tasted like strawberries." America commented in a breathless voice and the pink tentacle wrapped itself around the blond's vital region.

Two blue tentacles made their way to America's opened mouth, the blond had his hands rubbing them, and mouth lustfully sucking them. The pink tentacle was sucking America's throbbing cock, the red one moving rapidly, and the violet tentacle was suckling America's nipples turning them a light shade of red.

The two blue tentacles came inside of America's mouth, the blond swallowing everything, and he licked his lips.

"Tasted like blueberries." America managed to say and the blue tentacles move their way down to those legs to hold them open.

"Ngh." America moaned loudly, his legs were completely spread out, and three tentacles at a time were moving inside of him.

In the end after some time those tentacles became tired before America and they tried to take a nap to regain their energy, but failed for the blond haired Nation kept on going by himself using certain toys and the tentacles decided to leave so they can sleep.

**Please Review and Thank You for those who have reviewed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**America's Tentacle Adventure **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>America walked inside of Germany's house and Tony had told him that the tentacle monster decided to run away to Germany. He walked upstairs, opened the door, and saw the tentacles wrapped around Germany's naked body.<p>

"You cheating tentacle monster! How dare you cheat on the epically awesome hero?" America said firmly and he puffed out his cheeks. The tentacles mentally said to America 'I was thinking you, me, and Germany. It would be a really awesome threesome.' America tilted his head, heard Germany moaning "More", and decided to go with the flow.

"Hey, Germany. I know you are into kinky stuff and you are one naughty Nation letting yourself be fucked by a tentacle monster." America whispered cheerfully and he striped himself. "I'm ready to have a threesome!"

However England suddenly showed up, the tentacle monster unwrapped itself from Germany, and fled because of those big bushy eyebrows.

"England! You are a complete cock block!" America said loudly and he crossed his arms. Germany was moaning to himself, curled up, and America decided to put a blanket over him. "What are you doing here?"

"I have no reason to explain myself to you, America." England stated firmly and he didn't say that he messed up. He had wanted to be teleported to America's house not to Germany's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You for those who have reviewed. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**America's Tentacle Adventure **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Sealand didn't knock before entering America's house. He laid his eyes on a strange creature seemingly relaxing on the sofa. The tentacle monster ignored him due to those thick and unpleasant looking eyebrows. To get away from those big eyebrows the tentacle monster decided to go up the stairs for America is up there taking a shower.<p>

Sealand was curious about the odd looking creature and followed it up, but the creature was fast. The tentacle monster went in with ease into the bathroom for the bathroom door was slightly cracked.

America was humming while drying himself off, but then the tentacle monster used it's long tentacles to grab his ankles and caused him to fall down.

The tentacles quickly opened America's legs. It's small tentacles teasing his nipples, medium sized tentacles playing with his manhood, and a larger tentacle was toying with his hole. The large tentacle was going slowly around in a circular motion not going inside of him yet.

"Ngh, Stop toying with me..Go in already." America moaned and his blue eyes half-lidded in pleasure, but then his mind cleared up when he heard a surprised gasp. He turned around and squinted his eyes for he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Sealand? What are you doing here?" The older Nation managed to ask him and after a moment to catch his breath he firmly grabbed the small tentacles teasing his nipples. "Tentacles fun is over."

The tentacle monster sulkly moved away from America.

'Why did bushy eyebrows have to follow me? He spoiled everything!' Tentacle Monster thought and made it's way downstairs planning to go to the basement.

America swiftly got dressed, he put on his glasses, and looked down at Sealand.

"I'm going to call England to pick you up." America stated flatly and to be honest he felt irritated for being interrupted.

"What was that creature?" Sealand asked curiously.

"A tentacle monster that has no interest in anyone with big eyebrows." America replied simply and he dialed England's phone number.

"Hey, England. Sealand went uninvited inside my home. Normally, I wouldn't care who enters or whatever..but I recently had Tony create a tentacle monster for me." America stated calmly to England.

"No, He is still pure in body because he has your unbelievably large eyebrows." America said and he briefly moves his cell phone away because of England loudly protesting 'I do not have large eyebrows!'.

"Yeah your eyebrows are big. Anyway my tentacle monster avoids anyone with large eyebrows. Oh and it likes those with blond hair and blue eyes..but totally hates big eyebrows. So get here soon or you owe me." America stated and he ended the call.

England arrived as 'Britannia Angel' and erased Sealand's memories of the tentacle monster having its way with a very willing America.

"Oh and England teach Sealand to knock along with waiting for a reply." America commented to the green eyed Nation. "I don't want to be interrupted again."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**America's Tentacle Adventure **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>America decided to visit France and he made sure to call because he wanted to be sure there would be food. He noticed the door to France's house was unlocked so he opened it. The blue eyed Nation made his way to the kitchen and discovered a tentacle monster had in one of it's tentacles a razor attempting to shave of the slight amount of facial hair off of France.<p>

"No matter how much you try. My facial hair is impossible to be shaved off!" France said loudly and the tentacle monster made a growl like sound at him.

"Hey, Monster. Let go of France!" America said loudly to the tentacle monster. The tentacles swiftly released France, dropped the razor, and jumped onto America.

France was surprised and decided to call England up.

"America is in serious trouble. He is at my house." France said simply and he didn't get a reply, but heard England racing.

America struggled and tried his best to get the tentacles to release him, but there were so many and it appears like it can regrow it's tentacles. America's clothing was getting ripped, the tentacles touching everywhere, and he squirmed trying to get out of its grasp.

'It is wrong, but I'm getting a bit turned on.' France thought as he watched and briefly wondered if he should record this for future use. 'Now where is my video camera?'

However England arrived, noticed America getting violated by tentacles, and France being completely useless.

"Let go of America!" England yelled fiercely and the tentacle monster regretted looking for those eyebrows was a complete turn off worse than the slight facial hair on France's face. The tentacle monster decided to flee, planed to wash itself in a river, and try it's best to forget those huge bushy eyebrows that look like caterpillar.

"England. Somehow you scared away the tentacles and stuff." America said while hugging the green eyed Nation. England's cheeks began to turn red and patted him on the shoulders.

"Please get some clothes on, America." England muttered to him.

"I believe England's caterpillar eyebrows frightened and turned off the tentacle monster." France commented and England glared at him.

"My eyebrows do not look like caterpillars!" England shouted angrily, his arms crossed, and looking at France. "Anyway you were completely useless as always just watching not doing a thing. Why didn't you try and help, America?"

"I figured he would be alright." France said simply to him and then quietly muttered. "Too bad I didn't know where I placed my video camera. Oh, well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**America's Tentacle Adventure **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Russia was bored and he covered up a yawn, but then heard a scream outside and it sounded like America. The violet eyed nation grabbed a bottle of whiskey which was a gift from England and a Flamethrower.<p>

"America's scream sounded so girlish." Russia muttered to himself, opened the door, and his jacket was grabbed.

"America you look different." Russia commented as he looked into the blue eyes.

"Damn stupid England turned me into a girl!" America said loudly and took a breath. "A tentacle monster has been following me. Persistent bastard. I rip one tentacle off and it fucking grows back."

"I shall rescue you since you are now a girl." Russia commented while smirking. He tossed a bottle of whiskey at the tentacle monster and swiftly used a Flamethrower on it. The tentacle monster was completely destroyed there wasn't even any ashes.

"I can't believe...I'll actually be saying this...thank you, Russia." America said to him.

"Do I get a thank you kiss?" Russia asked innocently while looking into America's blue eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far." America replied firmly and crossed her arms. "Got to call England and tell him that he better turn me back to normal."

Russia decided to look down, he noticed something, and decided to tell America about it.

"America, Your breasts are showing because the shirt is ripped." Russia commented causally, he made sure to keep his eyes focused on America's eyes, and noticed America just looked annoyed.

"Man this was my favorite shirt and that stupid monster ruined it." America said sulkily, she grabbed her cell phone out of her pants pocket, and dialed up England's number.

'It is rather odd seeing America like this...' Russia thought as he looked at America. 'It is rather appealing...same attitude of course, but seems less annoying due to now being female.'

England arrived and he pulled out his wand, but his aim was off and it hit Russia.

"Oh shit." England said in horror. Russia has been turned into a little girl and America is snickering. "Russia, I'm sor-"

Russia glared at him, grabbed a shovel, and smacked him upside the head. England is knocked out. America quickly stops snickering although it was difficult.

"This is your fault for bringing him here. Bad things happen when you are around, da." Russia stated bitterly.

"It's your fault for rescuing me." America said to Russia. "By the way not my fault that England turned you into a little girl."

Russia and America argued for a couple of hours. England woke up with a huge headache, he called on fairy friends, asked for help, and the fairies turned the two bickering Nations back to normal. Russia and America noticed right away.

"Hey, Russia. Still want a thank you kiss?" America asked cheekily and the violet eyed Nation didn't reply. "I'll take that as a no."

"I'll make your gums bleed." Russia stated calmly to him.

"You are pretty kinky. Are you into bondage like Germany? You and him have a lot in common...maybe you two should hook up together." America commented cheerfully before racing away with England. Russia closed his door, walked to the kitchen, and downed a bottle of vodka.

"Should have let the tentacle monster have its way with you, ingrate." Russia muttered to himself. "If you are being chased or attacked by one I won't help you at all. I'll record and blackmail you, America."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**America's Tentacle Adventure **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>America had Nutella &amp; Go in his front pocket and knocked on Germany's door.<p>

"What do you want America?" Germany asked calmly. America reached into his front pocket and pulled out the Nutella & Go.

"I got a few questions regarding this product." America told him.

"Ah! I gave this creature pasta and now it's trying to kill me! Save me, Germany!" Italy cried out. The tentacle monster hates pasta and plans to choke the life out of Italy, but that Nation is pretty fast. Italy hides behind Germany and clings to him. America blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Is that a tentacle monster? Seriously only thought those things were in anime and manga's." America stated and the tentacle monster suddenly stops.

"Get off of me, Italy." Germany stated firmly and Italy lets him go.

'Two blonds with blue eyes, perfect. This is my lucky day.' The tentacle monster thought, raced forward, and used it's tentacles to grab their ankles making them fall. 'And no one shall stop me from violating them!'

Italy stared with wide eyes and wondered what to do for normally he goes to Germany to help, but now Germany is in trouble. America and Germany struggled trying to get out of the tentacles grip. They try ripping off the tentacle, but it just grows two more tentacles.

"Italy! Get out of here I do not wish for you to see this..." Germany said to him and his clothing got ripped off.

'Not to mention he would tell everyone if pressed enough.' Germany thought recalling quite vividly on how quickly Italy told the others about him liking Bondage along with other stuff. 'This is the worst.'

"Yeah, Go! Don't want you getting hurt!" America yelled and his clothing is torn. He recalled how quickly Italy had told him along with the others about Germany's secrets.

"I'll call Switzerland although he is scary." Italy said while trembling and dialed his phone number.

"There is a tentacle monster! It has Germany and America! I think that monster loves blonds! It might go after Liechtenstein next! Tentacle monster is located at Germany's Home!" Italy said in a panicked tone of voice. Needless to say Switzerland swiftly made his way over with a fully loaded gun for what if such a creature got to his sister. A few tentacles were screwing Germany and America. Italy's back is turned from the sight.

'Ah a blond, yes. Green eyes not blue...Oh, well can't be picky. Heh, Then I shall have three blonds!' The tentacle monster thought gleefully, but then got hit by a bullet at the middle of it's body. 'Damnit...He has a gun.'

Switzerland was good at shooting, he fired several times, swiftly re-loaded, and in the end the tentacle monster released the two Nations. The monster ran away, but Switzerland followed after it and in the end the tentacle monster was one hundred percent dead. Switzerland decided to burn the body just in case.

"We won't speak about this to anyone." Germany said to America and Italy. They are inside the house, Germany changed into clean non-torn clothing, and allowed America to borrow one of his outfits.

"Agreed." America commented while rubbing his arms. "Being fucked by tentacles felt weird...kinda liked it."

Germany and America's faces are flushed. Italy blinked his eyes for he must have heard wrong.

"Doubt there are any more tentacle monsters." Germany muttered under his breath. America walked over and said quietly into Germany's ear 'I'm sure that Tony can make some...It would be our secret.'

"What are you two saying?" Italy asked curiously.

"That it was smart of you to call Switzerland." Germany replied and America nods his head in agreement. "Thank you, Italy."

"I'll be heading home." America commented cheerfully to them. He has plans to ask if Tony is able to make tentacle monsters. Later on America found out Tony is able to make a tentacle monster, asked him to make one, and the alien commented 'It will take me a week'.

"I'll let Germany know." America muttered to himself and then called him up on his cell phone. His call was answered right away. "Hey, Germany. The thing should be done by next week so you can come over next week and stuff."

Germany agreed and the call ended. It will be their little secret about enjoying the tentacles monster touching and what those tentacles do...

'If the world found out...man that would be really embarrassing.' America thought. 'Germany is really really good at keeping secrets...I'm sort of good at keeping secrets, but..yeah not really really good at it...'

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


End file.
